This invention relates to non-volatile resistance variable devices, to analog memory devices, to programmable memory cells, and to methods of forming such devices, to programming such devices and structurally changing such devices.
Semiconductor fabrication continues to strive to make individual electronic components smaller and smaller, resulting in ever denser integrated circuitry. One type of integrated circuitry comprises memory circuitry where information is stored in the form of binary data. The circuitry can be fabricated such that the data is volatile or non-volatile. Volatile storing memory devices result in loss of data when power is interrupted. Non-volatile memory circuitry retains the stored data even when power is interrupted.
This invention was principally motivated in making improvements to the design and operation of memory circuitry disclosed in the Kozicki et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,115; 5,896,312; 5,914,893; and 6,084,796, which ultimately resulted from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/652,706, filed on May 30, 1996, disclosing what is referred to as a programmable metallization cell. Such a cell includes opposing electrodes having an insulating dielectric material received therebetween. Received within the dielectric material is a fast ion conductor material. The resistance of such material can be changed between highly insulative and highly conductive states. In its normal high resistive state, to perform a write operation, a voltage potential is applied to a certain one of the electrodes, with the other of the electrode being held at zero voltage or ground. The electrode having the voltage applied thereto functions as an anode, while the electrode held at zero or ground functions as a cathode. The nature of the fast ion conductor material is such that it undergoes a chemical and structural change at a certain applied voltage. Specifically, at some suitable threshold voltage, plating of metal from metal ions within the material begins to occur on the cathode and grows or progresses through the fast ion conductor toward the other anode electrode. With such voltage continued to be applied, the process continues until a single conductive dendrite or filament extends between the electrodes, effectively interconnecting the top and bottom electrodes to electrically short them together.
Once this occurs, dendrite growth stops, and is retained when the voltage potentials are removed. Such can effectively result in the resistance of the mass of fast ion conductor material between electrodes dropping by a factor of 1,000. Such material can be returned to its highly resistive state by reversing the voltage potential between the anode and cathode, whereby the filament disappears. Again, the highly resistive state is maintained once the reverse voltage potentials are removed. Accordingly, such a device can, for example, function as a programmable memory cell of memory circuitry.
The highly conductive filament which forms between the illustrated electrodes in the fast ion conductor material tends to form at a surface thereof, as opposed to centrally within the mass of material. It has been discovered that defects on such surface somehow create an electrochemical path of least resistance along which the conductive filament during programming will form. Accordingly, the forming filament may serpentine along a path of least resistance at the peripheral edge surface of the material between the two electrodes, thereby resulting in variability in the amount of time it takes to program two devices of otherwise common dimensions. It would be desirable to develop structures and methods which overcome this write time variability.
While principally motivated utilizing the above-described circuitry and addressing the stated specific objective, the invention is in no way so limited. Rather, the invention is more broadly directed to any nonvolatile resistance variable devices, including methods of fabricating, programming and structurally changing the same, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
The invention comprises non-volatile resistance variable devices, analog memory devices, programmable memory cells, and methods of forming such devices, programming such devices and structurally changing such devices. In one implementation, a non-volatile resistance variable device includes a body formed of a voltage or current controlled resistance setable material, and at least two spaced electrodes on the body. The body includes a surface extending from one of the electrodes to the other of the electrodes. The surface has at least one surface striation extending from proximate the one electrode to proximate the other electrode at least when the body of said material is in a highest of selected resistance setable states.
In one implementation, a method includes structurally changing a non-volatile device having a body formed of a voltage or current controlled resistance setable material and at least two spaced electrodes on the body. The body has a surface extending from one of the electrodes to the other of the electrodes, and the surface is formed to comprise at least one surface striation extending from proximate the one electrode to proximate the other electrode. The method includes applying a first voltage between the one and the other electrodes to establish a negative and a positive electrode effective to form a conductive path formed of at least some material derived from the voltage or current controlled resistance setable material and on the surface along at least a portion of the at least one striation.